Bad Day Turned Good
by Falling Lillies
Summary: Tori is having a REALLY bad day for her, and all she wants to do is go home and relax with her girlfriend. Thankfully her girlfriend is willing to do just that. Jori!


Disclaimer: I don't own VicTORIous, sorry folks but that's the truth.

Today was nothing short of what I might have considered hell on Earth, and thankfully it was coming to an end as the apartment building that I lived in came into view. My mind was working hard to simply forget everything that happened today, unfortunately for my brain, the memories seemed to want to stay and haunt me as I got out of my car and headed up the stairs. As I reached for the keys in my purse the memories started to replay for what felt like the millionth time today, starting with when I woke up this morning, feeling safe in my lover's arms, only to get up and trip over our cat and face plant on to the floor. Then after that I had a shock when I got in the shower, only to have freezing cold water spray down on me, making me scream and making my roommate run in just to make sure I was okay. Apparently a couple of the other college students that lived here decided to play a prank and turned off all of the hot water before using it all, thankfully I believe they were kicked out. However, that was only the first of my problems, because after my ice shower, I somehow managed to burn breakfast for both me and my roommate/lover, making me yell out in frustration.

My troubles didn't seem to end there though, because as I made my way to my first class, a car passed by and sprayed me with water from last night's thunderstorm, getting both me and my papers wet. My papers which just happened to before a psychology class, which had a professor that I was sure was out to make my life even more miserable since he wouldn't even listen to my explanation.

"You don't see any of my other students turning in their work late Miss. Vega, you may turn your paper in later but you'll receive a late grade on it," he said glaring at me, "next time make sure that you are less reckless."

After that class things didn't seem to get any better, I got a C on my music test, my teacher telling me that she was surprised that I got a grade that low in the first place. My lab partner was sick and couldn't come in that day so I was stuck with one of my classmates who didn't even want to do the experiment and somehow managed to mess it up getting all of our answers wrong. My library book was overdue that day too, which in itself wouldn't have been a big issue…had I not had to pay for the water damage done to it thanks to incident I stated before. Thankfully after that my day was over and I was finally able to head back to the apartment, where I would just relax with my girlfriend and she could comfort me.

Sighing as I reached my apartment door I was about to put the keys in when I faintly heard the sound of video games being played, most likely being played by my roommate, and smiled slightly as I turned the door knob. Our apartment wasn't big, it really didn't need to be with just the two of us, and it did have a nice homey feeling to it, with a just a hallway that intersected another leading to our bedroom or the bathroom, before that if you were to turn to the right it would lead into our living room and to the left our kitchen. Walking down the hall, I looked over to the living room to see that my roommate was sitting in her beanbag chair, a wireless controller on her hands while she played Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories on the HD remake.

"I see you're finally home," she muttered as he moved Riku to a position to attack Vexen.

"How long have you been home Jade?" I asked taking off my shoes and walking over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Long enough to change into something comfortable and start a fight with this icy bastard," she muttered as her opponent started sending blizzard magic at her.

"You know it's funny that you called him that," I chucked wrapping my arms around her neck as I watched her fight, "cause when I first met you I thought you were the ice queen."

"I thought I've apologized for that?" Jade said pausing the game and looking at me.

I couldn't help but smile now, Jade was just so cute when she looked worried that she did something wrong, or that she thought I thought she was reverting back to her old self, though I knew that she would never doing anything to hurt me now. Leaning in, I gave her a small peck on the lips, reassuring her that everything was fine, before I saw her smile and turn around to play her game again. True when we first met I would have never thought that this is where would be, but I'm not complaining in the slightest. Standing up, I made my way towards the kitchen so that I could start some dinner for the two of us when I heard the doorbell ring making me frown. Opening the door I came face to face with a pizza delivery guy who just gave me a smile before speaking.

"I have one large meat lover pizza for a…Jade West," he said as I looked back towards the living room.

"How much?" I asked pulling out my wallet from my purse.

"Oh the pizza was already paid for when she ordered it," he explained, God I love technology these days, "but um…I wouldn't mind if you gave me your number, I could call you up later and we could go out and have a good time."

I cringed at that, don't get me wrong he wasn't bad looking, but I also knew that Jade would have heard that and that would be unfortunate for him if she paused her video game to have a 'talk' with him. Speaking of which the music from the living room just stopped which means I have five seconds to get him out of here or else he was going to get hurt.

"Thanks but no thanks," I said grabbing the pizza and giving him a smile, "I'm currently happy with the relationship I'm in right now with my girlfriend and at this point I'm obligated to tell you that you might want to get out of here or she might hurt you."

With that I closed the door and turned around to see an irritated West girl standing there glaring daggers at the door where I assume a still confused delivery boy was still standing. Walking pass her, I placed the pizza down on the table and turned around to make sure she was still standing there and, much to my relief, she was. Taking a hold of her hand, I led her back to the living room and sat her down on the beanbag chair again, before placing myself on her lap to make sure she stayed seated.

"I'm not going to let you hurt him Jade," I said as I noticed the fire never left her eyes, "I have had a shitty day and I don't want to add on to it with my girlfriend going to prison for physical assault."

"…You really did have a bad day didn't you?" Jade asked frowning, the fire finally leaving her eyes and being replaced with concern, "I knew that it didn't start out great but what happened after you left for class?"

Sighing, I went on to explain all that had happened to me after I left that morning, Jade's expression never changing once as she sat there and stroked my hair to comfort me. After I finished my story though I was able to smile a little bit again as she kissed the side of my head and rubbed my back in small circles, just the way I liked it.

"Why don't you go and get changed into something more comfortable sweetie," she whispered into my ear, kissing the top of my head this time, "I'll save this game and we can put in one of those movies you love so much, eat our pizza and just relax."

"That sounds amazing Jade, "I muttered kissing her neck and getting up, "I'm going to go and get changed."

Walking back to our room, I smiled as I grabbed some of my PJs and started changing into them. When I got back into the living room, I saw that she had put in my collector's edition of Aladdin, making my smile grown even more as she walked in with the pizza and sat down, pulling me down to sit on her lap like I normally do on movie night. As the movie began to play, I situated myself and smiled as what started to be a horrible day finally started to become better for me.

A/N:

Alright sorry for not posting for so long, I have been having horrible writer's block and I figured that if I wrote just a small oneshot that I got pick myself up again. I'm sorry if this story feels rushed but I hope you like. And I had to put a small tribute (though it was a very very small tribute) to Robin Williams, my heart goes out to his family at they lost a loved one, and to the world at we lost someone who was able to bring laughter into our world so very effortlessly. We all miss you Robin Williams.


End file.
